Atardecer carmesí
by Lia-chan555
Summary: el pueblo Shinku, este pueblo oculta algo,tiene que ver con el mes carmesí, donde el atardecer es color carmesí "todo comienza con el volar de los cuervos y termina con el llanto del risueñor".PARTICIPACIÓN DE: Dani-chan y Gaby-chan,Yuko-96,Nao-chan16,Princessfic,Timeles fantasist,Valen-chan,Aleciitah,Amelia Barton,Shion-kishimoto, Laura excla y Shimori Matsumoto
1. Cap0: Prologo

Hello everbody! Bueno yo aquí reportándome con un nuevo fic!-suenan los grillos-…Bueno solo digo, perdónenme! Pero esta cosa se me ocurrió en la escuela, saben me llevaba carcomiendo en toda la clase es decir reprobare mate QwQ

Sé que tienen muchas pero muchas ganas de matarme…lo sé…pero échenle la culpa a la inspiración! Y por cierto, no se esponjen que continuare con el fic de la caja música, de hecho iré de tres en tres, es decir estaré subiendo contyy (tratare de que sea seguido) de:_ La caja musical, este fic y el de tragedias._

Y otra cosilla más…¡Ya salgo de vacaciones! Sip señoras y señores, salgo este jueves de vacaciones de semana santa! Bendigan a la semana santa! Así que prácticamente tendré más tiempo de escribir, porque esta semana no e subido nada, gracias a la tarea! ;w; Ya mejor no les aburro y el prologo :)

* * *

**Prologo: ¿A dónde iremos?**

* * *

Después de haber vencido y ganado el torneo Holy Read y vencer al fifth sector, la vida de los integrantes del equipo Nuevo Raimon fue lo más normal, todo se enfocaba en sus estudios, pero seguían practicando futbol, aquel deporte que les unió, y no solo eso, si no que durante el torneo y la batalla contra el fifth sector, se les había unido unas amigas suyas.

Y en este día, la escuela se acababa e iniciaba el verano y sus vacaciones. Vacacions de verano, donde al menos un mes y medio se libraban de la escuela. Y en este caso, los del Raimon se encontraban en su edificio, preguntándose "¿A dónde iremos?"

-¿Y bien?-pregunto una chica de cabello negro ondulado, de ojos color café . Su nombre era Akari Daidouji

-Nah…yo ya les dije que iremos a Okinawa y punto-dijo Kariya mientras colocaba su manos detrás de su cabeza

-Que no, iremos a otro lado, ese es muy aburrido-le dijo esta vez una chica de cabellos rojos fuego, de ojos que cambiaban de color, muy linda y que media 1.70. De nombre Akemi Mizukoshi

-¿Y entonces?-pregunto Kirino a lo que los demás alzaron sus hombros

-Este lugar se ve lindo-menciono leyendo una revista una chica de cabello castaño tirando a gris como el de Shindo, largo y liso, de ojos color marrón, esbelta y alta y con unos grandes pechos para su edad. Su nombre era Hana Shindo, prima del pianista Takuto.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto una que tiene el cabello Violeta con las puntas naranjas, desmechado con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos naranjos, 1,60, de piel clara, bien desarrollada con un tatuaje de dragón en el brazo derecho. Su nombre era Yami Ryuu

Hana mostro la revista donde se podía observar una foto de un bello pueblo que quedaba fuera de la ciudad, y parecía muy tranquilo en letras grandes encabezando las paginas venia el nombre del pueblo: Pueblo Shinku

-Parece bien, vamos ahí-dijo una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros con reflejos grises, de ojos grises eléctricos y de tez blanca, su nombre era Suki

-Bien, iremos ahí!-dijo una chica de cabellos verdes pistachos largos, de ojos verde esmeralda, Su nombre Takara Midorikawa

-No entiendo sus gustos-dijo Tsurugi quejándose por aquello

-Joo no seas aguafiestas-dijo una chica de cabello color miel con destellos rubios que le llegaba hasta las caderas, de ojos rojos esmeraldas, y delgada, su tez era normal, y medía 1,65, su nombré era Laura Excla

-Sera divertido-Dijo Suki

-Iremos si o si-dijo una chica de cabellos negros hasta media espalda, de ojos celestes y su piel nívea, su nombre era Yamiko Kishimoto

-Es que es muy aburrido!-se quejo de nuevo Kariya

-A mi me parece divertido-dijo un chico de cabellos naranjas, estilo Shirou Fubuki, de ojos color negros brillantes, de estatura 1,59, Takumi Matsumoto

-Ven, ¡Takumi está de acuerdo!-dijo una chica de cabellos blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, su ojo derecho es morado con celeste, y su ojo izquierdo es de colores verdes y celestes, de tez clara y bien desarrollada, ¿su nombre? Taylor Le Black

-¿Qué nos puede pasar?-dijo una chica de cabellos blancos que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, sus ojos eran de colores combinados verdes con celestes, y bien desarrollada, su nombre era Spencer Le Black

-Pues yo concuerdo con Kariya y Tsurugi, no voy a ir-dijo un chico de melena castaña con flequillo a la izquierda, piel morena, de ojos verde esmeraldas, y medía 1,68, su nombre rea Hidetoshi Nakata

-Hermano…eres un aguafiestas-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños con rulitos que le llegaba a media espalda, dos mechones como los de su madre, piel morena, delgada, físico más o menos desarrollado, y media 1,67 Paz Nakata era su nombre

-Iremos, está decidido-dijo una chica de cabellos negros hasta las caderas lacio, con las puntas azules, de ojos cristalinos, del color de las lagrimas, tez pálida y de estatura baja

Los chicos que no que no querían ir se cruzaron de brazos molestos

-Hola chicos-dijo entrando una mujer de cabellos largos hasta mas debajo de las caderas, de color negro, su tono de piel era claro, sus ojos eran negros brillantes, media lo mismo que Natsumi, y tenia el flequillo cayéndole de puntas hacia los ojos

-Hola Shimori-san/Suzuno-san-dijeron todos

-Ya decidieron a donde ir?-pregunto la mujer de nombre Shimori Suzuno, ya casada con Suzuno Fuusuke

-Sí, iremos al pueblo Shinku-dijo Akemi mostrando la revista

-Ya veo-dijo

-¡Hola!-dijo llegando el entrenador Endo

-Hola Endo-kantoku-dijeron todos

-¿A dónde irán en estas vacaciones?-pregunto el oji marrón

-A este lugar-dijo Takara tomando esta vez la revista y mostrando las paginas

-¡Que genial! ¡Yo los llevo!-propuso el castaño

De inmediato se formo un silencio sepulcral en el salón

-Emmm...no es necesario Endo-kantoku-dijo Spencer retrocediendo con los demás hacia la puerta

-¡Claro que lo es!-dijo mas animado el oji marrón

-Emmm…¡Mire un balón de futbol!-dijo o más bien grito Taylor, el kantoku se giro

-¿Dónde!-pregunto, pero un silencio fue lo que escucho, se giro viendo que los chicos habían desaparecido, se asomo a la puerta y pudo ver como shimori y los demás ya estaban en un coche

-Arranque arranque!-gritaban todos, el coche prendió y se fue de ahí

-No me quieren-dijo llorando el castaño llorando a cascadas

Los chicos se marcharon dispuestos a llegar a aquel pueblo, sin saber lo que les esperaba ni que pasara en ese lugar, un misterio que debían de resolver...

* * *

Jojojojo he acabado! Espero y les guste este prologo :D Esperen el siguiente cap, que de seguro será mañana o pasado mañana, sin más besos! Y adiós!


	2. Cap1: Llegada al pueblo

**¡Konichiwa minna! ¡A-a-a-a-achuuuuuuu! **

**Adrian: así es, señores y señoras, la chiquilla fastidiosa se ha enfermado Yo: si qué horror, pero vean el lado positivo…-suenan los grillos-…..no, no hay lado positivo QwQ **

**Alf: déjate de eso y di todo lo que tienes que decir **

**Yo: Bueno Pues aquí estoy yo con el primer cap de este fic, un día después de subir el prólogo, cosa que se me hace demasiado extraña **

**Alf: ¿enserio te sientes bien? **

**Yo: ¡Súper bien! Y espero que les agrade este raro y extraño fic que se me ocurrió al ver un anime :3 **

**Alf: les dejamos el sumary **

**Adrian: el género… **

**Yo: el disclaimer y… **

**Endo: el cap! **

**Yo: ¿Y tú de donde saliste? **

**Endo: No lo sé **

**Adrian: y por cierto se utilizara varios Ocs nuestros en este fic, porque necesitábamos asesinos, y obviamente esos no serian ustedes **

**Alf: ahora pasemos al sumary**

_**Sumary: Mis amigos y amigas del club de fútbol hemos decidido pasar nuestras vacaciones en el pueblo Shinku. Pero hay algo en este pueblo que no me da buena espina, algo que esconde este pueblo…algo que debemos descubrir. Todo tiene que ver con el mes carmesí, donde el atardecer es rojo carmesí, y donde todo comienza con el volar de los cuervos y todo termina con el llanto del ruiseñor.**_

_**Género: Drama, Tragedia, Horror, misterio y un poco de Gore (¿)**_

_**Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece le pertenece a level-5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir**_

**Yo: el opening **

**Alf: ¿Tienes opening? **

**Yo: claro, y por si a alguien le interesa, el opening, es el opening (¿) de Higurashi no naku koro ni, y el ending se llama Kanashimi no muko he de school days**

* * *

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)  
Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru  
Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai

Hitori-zutsu kesarete yuku (Aoi honoo)  
Kurayami no sono mukou ni (asa wa mou konai)

Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de  
Saa dareka o koko e izanai nasai

Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai

Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou na

* * *

**Cap1: La llegada al pueblo**

* * *

Shimori junto a los demás llegaron al lugar, un bello pueblo donde lo que más abundaba era la bella naturaleza y la paz. Un pueblo muy tranquilo y pacifico.

–Listo, hemos llegado–dijo Shimori estacionando el coche

–Gracias, hermana–menciono Takumi, el era hermano menor de la mujer.

Bajaron de este mientras daban un vistazo al lugar, y se sorprendieron por lo que sus ojos veían, pero eso no impresiono a los que no quisieron ir: Tsurugi y Kariya

–Veamos, la casa de huéspedes queda más adelante–menciono Shimori observando la revista que le dio Hana, para guiarse y llegar al pueblo. Todos caminaron siguiendo a la peli negra, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas ahí se impresionaban y se maravillaban con lo bello que era el pueblo. En cambio Kyosuke y Masaki no lo veían de esa manera, si no, un simple y aburrido pueblo en donde lo único que pasa es que los sancudos te piquen y que las abejas te persigan.

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a una bella casa, grande, a decir verdad, de caoba, con un bello jardín al frente, con hermosas flores bañadas en roció y el césped bien cuidado. Ahí estaba la que se ocupaba de que este jardín fuera hermoso, un mujer de 30 cuando mucho, de cabello liso y de color chocolate que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el cual lo llevaba amarrado en media coleta, y de ojos color azul agua.

Shimori camino un poco más seguido de los demás, llegando lo suficientemente cerca de aquella mujer, que en este instante recortaba las ramas secas de un bello rosal de rosas blancas.

La mujer levanto la vista para encontrarse con aquellas miradas, esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro y se ergio para verlos mejor, en sus ojos se veía muy alegre y a la vez algo sorprendida.

– ¿Visitas?-pregunto la mujer, a los cual la peli negra asintió–Ya veo, entonces ¡Bienvenidos!–exclamo con alegría–De hecho me sorprende que sean visitas en este lugar–dijo la mujer, a lo cual los chicos y chicas solo pusieron cara de confusión ante aquellas palabras

– ¿Por qué?–pregunto Shimori un tanto confundida

–Pues porque con lo que ha pasado, ya no tenemos tantas visitas, de hecho las pocas personas que han venido son para mudarse, o vienen de visita y se van muy pronto, aquí solo vivimos los que vivimos de hace mucho en este pueblo–

– ¿Y qué paso?– Pregunto Takara queriendo saber

–Nada, no se preocupen–Dijo la mujer para luego sonreír, los chicos se extrañaron por aquello, pero luego le devolvieron la sonrisa a la peli chocolate–Si quieren entren, adentro esta mi hija, ella les mostrara sus habitaciones–Finalizo la mujer, a lo cual los chicos asintieron

–Con su permiso–Dijeron todos al unísono para marcharse pero antes, la voz de Shimori les detuvo

–Por cierto chicos, yo acabando, me iré–Dijo la oji negra

– ¿No te quedaras?–Pregunto con cierto eje de tristeza su hermano menor, a lo cual, la peli negra solo negó con la cabeza

–Tengo trabajo que hacer–Dijo Shimori

–Está bien–Dijo su hermano mientras avanzaba junto a los demás hacia la puerta de la casa de caoba, llegando ahí tocaron a la puerta, y esta se abrió, mostrando a una chica de cabello negro-azulado, de cabellos hasta media espalda, lacio, amarrados en una coleta alta con un lazo azul marino, de tez pálida, estatura normal, y ojos de color azul agua

– ¿Visitas?–Pregunto extrañada y asombrada al mismo tiempo la peli negra-azulada, los chicos y chicas solo asintieron a las palabras de la chica

–Se me hace extraño, con todo lo que pasado en este pueblo, ya casi nadie nos visita–Menciono la oji azul

– ¿Y por qué?– Pregunto con curiosidad Laura

– ¿Eh? Ah…nada, nada–Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza, para luego formar una sonrisa– Adelante– Menciono la chica alegre mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a los chicos, estos le devolvieron la sonrisa y entraron a la casa, la cual estaba perfectamente limpia y brillante

–Arriba, terminando las escaleras y partir de ahí están los cuartos, elíjanlos a su gusto–Menciono la chica con una sonrisa dulce

–Gracias–Agradeció Akari a la chica

–Es algo tarde, y no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo, ¿así que tal mañana recorremos el pueblo?–Pregunto alegremente la chica, a lo cual los demás se miraron entre si y asintieron con felicidad a la propuesta

–Bien, entonces mañana nos vemos temprano– Dijo la chica oji-azul– ¿Cómo se llaman?

Cada uno se presento

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kai Akamatsu–los chicos solo dijeron un "mucho gusto" alegremente– Descansen, y con su permiso– La chica se retiro mientras caminaba hasta una puerta situada justo después de la sala

–Vamos–Menciono alegre Yami a los demás, mientras estos asentían y subían las escaleras…

* * *

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo_

_Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa_  
_Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari_  
_Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni_  
_Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o_  
_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_  
_Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii_

_Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa_  
_Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta_

_Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka_  
_Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane_

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_  
_Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae…_

* * *

**Pésimo final, pésimo cap…¡lo sé! Pero es el primer cap, así lo tenia planeado xD bueno les dejo unas cuantas preguntas**

**¿Qué habrá ocurrido en el pueblo?**

**¿Qué oculta Kai?**

**¿Qué secretos guarda este lugar?**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente cap?**

* * *

**Y un adelanto (¿)**

**Adelanto del Cap2:**

_-Mucho gusto, son Yukiko Nanami- Se presento _

_Kai solo apretó los dientes mientras ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo _

…

_-Una muerte horrible ¿no creen?...Pobre niña-_

_-¿Muerte?-_

_-Bueno me voy, ya-nee-_

…

_-Yukiko- le llamo, la aludida se giro- ¿Aquí a ocurrido algo, como una muerte?-_

_-No lo sé-Yukiko les contesto de una forma fría, seca y sin sentimiento, cosa que extraño a los chicos por esa forma de hablar, ella no era así ¿no?_

…

_-No se fíen de ella-dijo Kai apareciendo_

_-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Que las apariencias engaña-la chica se retiro_

* * *

**Bueno algo largo el adelanto, pero sin más me despido, bye bye cuídense y besos!**


	3. Cap2: Recorriendo el pueblo

jojojo yo aquí reportándome con la contyy de este fic, agradezco a todos los reviews!

Bueno también pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado el fic de a caja musical, pero ¡Les prometo que mañana lo subo!

Bueno ya saben el opening es la canción higurashi no naku koro ni, el opening de la serie higurashi no naku koro ni...Juajuajuajua

Alf: ¿Que tienes?

Yo: nada :3 y bueno el ending se llama kanashimi no mukou he y demos play!

* * *

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)  
Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru  
Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai

Hitori-zutsu kesarete yuku (Aoi honoo)  
Kurayami no sono mukou ni (asa wa mou konai)

Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de  
Saa dareka o koko e izanai nasai

Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai

Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai

* * *

**Cap2: Recorriendo el pueblo…verdades ocultas**

* * *

Las chicas se levantaron temprano, dispuestas a hacer el desayuno de los chicos, los cuales seguían dormidos, y al parecer Kai también. Las chicas estaban preparando la comida, sin embargo, seguían pensando en las palabras de Kai y su madre él día de ayer.

–Chicas…–les llamo Paz, las aludidas se giraron para ver a la castaña– ¿A que creen que se refería Kai con lo que nos dijo?– Pregunto la chica

–En realidad, no sabemos–Le contesto Laura

– ¿Pero que habrá querido decir?– Se pregunto Akari recordando las palabras que les había dicho la peli negra-azulada

–Nada sin importancia, creo yo–Trato de tranquilizarlas Yuzuki al ver tan preocupadas a las chicas, estas solo sonrieron y asintieron

–Sí, debe ser algo sin importancia–Dijo Hana

– ¿Qué cosa no tiene importancia?– Pregunto una voz detrás de ellas, las cuales se giraron para ver a los chicos

– Nada, nada– Les dijo Akemi a los chicos

–Por cierto…¡Hoy desayunaremos comida hecha por Natsumi-san!– Grito Taylor, haciendo que a los chicos les saliera un tic en el ojo y se les saliera el alma por la boca, de inmediato escucharon…¿armas?

–Alejen esa cosa de alto peligro, puede explotar en cualquier segundo– Dijo Tenma con un microfusil apuntando al palto de comida que tenían en las manos las chicas

–¡Hey esas son nuestras armas!–Gritaron Akari, Akemi, Taylor, Takara, y Yami al ver que todos los chicos con sus armas, detrás de un mesa que les servía de refugio

–Apártense de la comida, ¡Es peligrosa! ¡Pueden morir de intoxicación o por que explote este veneno!– Grito Tenma con un megáfono en las manos y con un sombrero de militar

– ¡Hey, hey, hey!, ese es mi megáfono!–Grito Yuzuki al ver su megáfono en las manos del oji azul

–Emmm…no, se equivoca, este es parte de nuestro ejército contra la comida de Natsumi-san!- Dijo Tenma

–Si serán idiotas, además están cargadas!- Les grito Yami a los chicos

–Eso es imposible, la moto sierra no se carga– Dijo Gamma con una moto sierra en las manos

–Oye, oye, esa es mia!– Grito Takara

–Suelten las armas– Les dijo Yamiko a los chicos

–Jamás, no antes de que esa comida sea destruida– Les dijo Kariya apuntando con una pistola a la comida

– Idiotas, la hicimos nosotras– Les dijo Suki a los chicos

– Y como sabemos que es real, de seguro nos quieren matar– Les recrimino Tsurugi quien tenía una pistola también en sus manos

– ¡La hicimos nosotras, ahora denos nuestras armas!– Les grito Akari

– ¡No!–

– ¡Que si!– Les dijo Taylor o más bien les grito a los chicos

– ¡Que no!–

– ¡Que si!–

– ¡Que…– Intento gritarles Tenma de no ser porque un plato le cayó en la cabeza rompiéndose en pedazos, el chicos cayo desmayado

Los chicos miraron a Tenma en el suelo, luego subieron su mirada y vieron a Kai con otro plato más en sus manos

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?– Pregunto la oji azul

Las chicas solo señalaron a los chicos

– ¿Nosotros?, no, no, no, no, ustedes fueron las que nos querían intoxicar– Les dijo Gamma

– No es cierto, les dijimos que la comida la habíamos hecho nosotras– Les dijo Akemi

– No…–

– ¡Ya!– Les grito la chica, haciendo un silencio en la cocina– Comeremos lo que hayan hecho, para mostrarles el pueblo lo más rápido– Les dijo la chica

–Está bien– Dijeron resignados, todos se sentaron en la mesa, las chicas comieron tranquilamente, en cambio los chicos duraron 10 minutos en comprobar que era la comida de las chicas

–Bien, ¡Vamos!-dijo animadamente la peli negra-azulada a todos, estos solo asintieron y se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse

La chica salió seguida de los chicos y de las chicas, recorrieron varias partes de esa parte del pueblo, el lago, un camino cerrado, un pequeño bosque, una cancha de fútbol, cosa donde tuvieron que arrastrar a Tenma lejos de esta y ahora estaban cerda de un templo.

–Este es el templo Shi– Dijo la oji azul mostrando el enorme templo, a un lado de este estaba un estrado con varios postes, en los lados un mural, con varias pinturas

– Que grande es– Admiro Yamiko sacando una cámara y tomándole una fotografía al templo

– Aquí se va a festejar una ceremonia muy importante– Dijo Kai

– Ya veo– Admiro Akari

– ¿Y qué significan estas pinturas?– pregunto Hana también con una cámara en sus manos, admirando las pinturas de los murales

– Representan el dios que alabamos, el dios Shinku– Dijo Kai

– ¿Shinku? ¿El pueblo no se llamaba así?-pregunto Kirino

– Si, pero por nuestro dios, así se llamo este lugar– Dijo la chica

–Ya veo– Dijo Shindou

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?–Pregunto una voz infantil, dulce y tierna a la vez, perteneciente a una chica, los chicos se sobresaltaron y se giraron para ver a una chica de cabellos blancos que le llegaban hasta los omoplatos, ligeramente ondulados ojos de un color lila, tez pálida y de estatura normal. De rostro infantil.

– ¿E-Eh? Así nosotros venimos de visita– Dijo Yuzuki a la chica

–Ya veo– menciono– Me llamo Yukiko Nanami– Dijo la chica alegremente

De inmediato Kai apretó los dientes y oculto sus ojos detrás de su flequillo

–Yukiko– susurro la peli negra-azulada, a ella jamás le había dado buena espina esa chica, Yukiko siempre actuaba de forma extraña. Era muy rara, y ocultaba algo, y ese algo le decía a Kai que se alejara de esa chica

– Ohayo Kai– Saludo la oji lila a la chica de ojos azules, esta no contesto, cosa que se les hiso rara a los chicos, cuando ella estaba con ellos, ella no había actuado de esa forma.

– La estamos recorriendo en grupo– Dijo Suki a la chica, tratando de quitar el profundo silencio que se oía

– En ese caso, ¡Yo conozco un lugar muy bonito!– Dijo de manera alegre la peli blanca a las chicas– ¿Quieren ir?– Pregunto Yukiko, los chicos giraron la cabeza para ver a Kai

– Como quieran– Dijo la chica, los chicos se extrañaron de ese raro comportamiento justo después de Yukiko apareciera, pero tal vez era cosas sin importancias, como que no se llevaban bien, así que no le dieron importancia alguna

– Claro– Dijo de manera amistosa Yuichi

– ¡Entonces vamos!– Menciono la chica mientras caminaba hacia fuera del templo

– ¿No vienes?– Pregunto Fey a Kai

– Ahorita les alcanzo– Dijo de manera fría la chica, los chicos caminaron hacia la albina quien les estaba esperando fuera del templo.

Una vez junto a ella empezaron a caminar

– Ustedes son los que ganaron el torneo ¿no?– Pregunto, los chicos asintieron, bueno algunos no eran de parte de ese equipo pero eran sus amigos– Y entonces les gusta mucho el futbol ¿Verdad?–

– ¡Claro! Nos encanta– Menciono Tenma

–Entonces…yo y unas amigas mías tenemos un club, no es específico, ya que hacemos lo que queramos, ¿les gustaría ir mañana temprano?– Pregunto la chica

– Claro– Menciono Taylor a la chica

–Bien, ¿ustedes viven en casa de Kai?– Los chicos solo asintieron

–Yo pasare por ustedes y de ahí nos vamos– Dijo con una sonrisa la chica, a lo cual asintieron– Entonces ¡Unas carreras!– Dijo de forma infantil mientras echaba a correr– ¡Síganme! ¡Es por aquí!– Grito, los chicos solo rieron, esta chica era muy buena, y empezaron a correr directo hacia ella

Kai solo los veía correr detrás de ella, esa chica siempre le dio mala espina, siempre era rara, y ocultaba algo tenebroso detrás de esa faceta infantil y dulce, ella lo sabía muy bien, pues antes, cuando se mudo, se mudo justo después de ella, solo por unos días, entro al colegio en donde iba Yukiko, y la tomo como una chica muy linda, dulce e infantil, pero después, se empezó a comportar de manera extraña, y desde ahí supo que no tenia que acercarse a esa chica, así que se alejo, y se cambio a la otra escuela que queda hasta la otra punta del pueblo, de hecho solo había dos escuelas, una en cada extremo de este pueblo, y ella se alejo de esa chica de ojos lilas.

Reacciono y salió de su mundo, tenia que seguirlos, no los podía dejar con esa chica tan rara, así que los siguió a paso lento y despreocupado, con la vista fija en esa chica.

Corrieron y corrieron detrás de ella, era muy rápida, se detuvieron un poco para respirar, no la podían alcanzar

– Anda chicos, todavía falta– Exclamo desde lejos la chica viendo como se habían detenido

– ¿Pues cuanto más falta?– Se erguieron y siguieron corriendo detrás de ella, Akari se fijo hacia atrás, viendo que Kai estaba muy lejos de ellos, ¿Por qué había actuado de esa forma? Pero de seguro cosas sin importancia, se repitió en su mente mientras seguía a la chica quien al fin se detuvo

– ¡Aquí es!– Dijo de manera alegre señalando el lugar, un pequeño lugar hundido donde crecían muchos árboles, dándole aspecto de un pequeño bosque, en un principio no llamaba mucho la atención, se quedaron observando ese lugar

–Puede que no parezca muy lindo, ¡Pero si nos adentramos se ve hermoso!– Dijo de manera animada, mientras que Kai solo se apoyaba lejos de ahí en un árbol, aun así podía escuchar aquella conversación

– Vale, entonces vamos– Dijo Akemi de forma dulce a la chica quien asintió y se deslizo cuesta abajo, e hiso un además de que bajaran– ¡Yo voy!– Grito Akemi mientras se deslizaba cuesta abajo

– ¡Yo sigo!– Exclamo Takara mientras se deslizaba

– Pues ¡me toca a mí!– dijo alegremente Takumi

Así uno a uno se deslizo, solo quedando Suki, Yuzuki y Hana

– ¿No vienen?– pregunto Fey a las chicas

– En un momento vamos– Dijeron las tres mientras se sentaban en el suelo, a descansar un poco mientras veían el atardecer. Se quedaron ensimismadas viendo el paisaje, sin saber mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Una mujer de 25 años cuando mucho, de cabellos hasta debajo de los hombros de color plata, liso, de ojos grises profundos, caminaba por ese rumbo mientras veía su cámara y trataba de colocarle baterías a esta.

Pasó detrás de las chicas quienes seguían observando el atardecer caer, cuando la cámara cayó de sus manos y cayó al suelo

– ¡Ahhhh!– Gritaron las tres abrazándose y girando para ver mejor, y se encontraron con la chica

– Lamento haberlas asustado– Dijo la mujer apenada, las chicas negaron con la cabeza

– No te preocupes– Dijo Hana con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

– Me llamo Natsuki ¿Y ustedes?– Pregunto con amabilidad la chica, ellas se presentaron amigablemente, luego dirigieron su vista a la cámara que tenia en sus manos

– ¿Eres fotógrafa?– Pregunto Suki con curiosidad

– Pues en realidad si– Dijo

– Ya veo– Dijeron cuando la voz de Takara les interrumpió

– ¡OYE CHIQUILLO DEVUELVEME MI PALA!– Grito la peli verde persiguiendo a un chico de cabellos azul verdosos, de ojos color dorados, quien corría con una pala en sus manos

– ¿Vienen acompañadas?– pregunto Natsuki al ver como la oji verde corría detrás de aquel chico, y una peli negra de ojos celestes y una peli negra de ojos café perseguía a la peli verde.

Las chicas asintieron mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza

– ¿Qué están haciendo?– pregunto la oji gris al verlos

–Mmm de seguro ocultando un cadáver– Bromeo Suki, al ver la pala del chico quien corría por su vida, la peli plateada soltó una risilla

– Pero fue una muerte horrible ¿no creen?...pobre niña– Dijo con semblante serio, y un cierto eje de tristeza en su voz, las chicas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas

– _¿Muerte?–_Preguntaron con sorpresa en sus mentes

–Bueno me voy…Ya-nee–

Las tres chicas no entendieron, ¿a qué se refería? ¿De verdad aquí había ocurrido alguna muerte? No lo entendieron, pero decidieron preguntarle a Yukiko, giraron su cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos morados con celeste

– ¡Ahhhhhhhh!– Gritaron aterrorizadas

– Ups, perdón si las asuste– Dijo Taylor llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza

–Sufriremos un paro cardiaco– Dijeron en el suelo

– ¿Quién era ella?– Preguntaron dos voces a su lado

– ¡Ahhhhh!– Gritaron de nuevo cuando escucharon ambas voces, pertenecientes a Takara y Akari

– Ups– Dijeron ambas al ver a sus amigas en el suelo

– ¿Ocurre algo?– Dijeron 7 voces

– ¡Ahhhh!– Volvieron a gritar cayendo al suelo

– ¿Las espantamos?– preguntaron los dueños de las voces: Takumi, Spencer, Paz, Akemi, Yamiko, Hidetoshi y Yami

–No como creen, gritamos de la emoción– Dijeron– si morimos por paro cardiaco, serán los culpables– Dijo lo ultimo Suki

– Bueno, bueno, tienen que ver el lugar es muy hermoso!– Dijo Spencer

– Vamos, vamos, pero antes, ¿Ustedes saben si aquí a ocurrido algo?– Dijo Yuzuki cabizbaja

– ¿Algo como qué?– pregunto Hidetoshi

– Como una muerte– Dijo Hana

– ¿Muerte?– preguntaron sorprendidos por las palabras de ellas, las tres solo asintieron

– ¿P-pero de donde lo sacaron?– pregunto Yamiko

– No los dijo ella– dijeron

–Lo mejor será preguntarle a Yukiko– Dijo Takumi, las chicas asintieron mientras se levantaban y se deslizaban cuesta abajo seguidas de los demás, se adentraron más y vieron una pradera, donde estaban los chicos y Yukiko hablando con ellos.

– Yukiko…– le llamo, la aludida se giro a ver a las chicas

– ¿Aquí ocurrió algo…como una muerte?–pregunto, aquello que dijo le sorprendió, al igual a los chicos que se sorprendieron pero no sabían a qué se referían con eso

–No lo sé– dijo la chica mientras se giraba de nuevo quedando de espaldas, oculto sus ojos detrás de su flequillo, lo que más les sorprendió, fue en cómo les contesto, de una manera fría y sin sentimiento alguno, de forma oscura, siniestra, y seca. Ella no era así ¿no?

La chica se volvió a girar esta vez con una cara alegre y feliz, tal y como la vieron anteriormente, y una sonrisa en su rostro

– Lo que pasa, es que yo me mude aquí también después, así que no se qué ocurrió– Dijo volviendo a girarse ocultando de nuevo sus ojos…silencio…fue lo que se escucho…cuando un sonido se empezó…al parecer el canto de un ruiseñor…pero…¿Por qué tan alterado?...¿es acaso el llanto del ruiseñor?

–Bueno, me tengo que ir, Ya-nee, nos vemos mañana– dijo Yukiko mientras se retiraba, las chicas solo veían como se iba, Kai observo y escucho todo, si, ella siempre actuaba así, ella algo ocultaba. En cambio los chicos no entendían absolutamente nada.

–Vámonos– dijo Kai apareciendo, los chicos y las chicas asintieron mientras seguían a Kai.

Llegaron a la casa de caoba, entraron.

–Hare la cena– Dijo la chica mientras se iba a la cocina, los chicos se sentaron en la mesa

– ¿A que se referían con…muerte?– Pregunto Taiyo a las chicas

Las chicas levantaron la cabeza–Luego les contamos– Dijo Paz con una sonrisa

– ¿Y Yukiko?– Pregunto Yami

– ¿Qué tienen?–

– ¿Que les pareció? Fue muy buena con nosotros– dijo

–Pues sí, fue muy buena–

–No se fíen de ella– Kai apareció en el comedor

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?–pregunto Akemi

–Que las apariencias engañan–dijo, todos no entendieron lo que decía, a que se refería, las chicas necesitaban saber.

* * *

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo_

Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa  
Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari  
Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni  
Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o  
Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii

Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa  
Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta

Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka  
Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae…

* * *

**Jujuju eh terminado este aburrido cap. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y el adelanto y preguntas!**

**¿A qué se refería Kai?**

**¿Qué ocultara Yukiko?**

**¿Ahora que pasara? **

**Adelanto del cap3**

_-La leyenda cuenta que este pueblo….-_

…

_-¿Aquí ocurrió una muerte?-_

_-Si, todo tiene que ver con el mes carmesí-_

…

_-ustedes conocen a ellas-_

_-Si-_

_-Ellas están…-_

**Listo! Sin más me despido de ustedes, bye bye cuídense y besos! Dejen review, y perdón si no les gusto QwQ**


	4. Cap3: La maldición

**Ok, antes de que comience con mi parloteo, ¡Lamento no actualizar el de la caja musical!, pero, no encuentro el archivo QwQ Así que paciencia amigos míos, bueno les dejo este cap, de este rarísimo fic que he escrito de mi mente loca.**

**Alf: Bueno agradecemos a: Princessfic, Laura Excla Love Nagumo Haruya, Shion-Kishimoto-Kun, Amelia Marie Barton, Timeless Fantasist por sus reviews! :D Nos han hecho muy felices!**

**Adrian: Ahora el disclaimer!**

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5, ni tampoco los Ocs que aquí aparecen, solo me pertenece Yuzuki Ayame, Yukiko Nanami, Kokoro Itami, Kai Akamatsu, Ai Aihara, Natsuki Aizawa, Tsuki Aizawa, Sakura Shi, Etsuko Aishi, Akira Fukusawa y Ren Aihara.**_

_**Demos play!**_

* * *

**Cap3: La maldición**

* * *

Las chicas no lo comprendían, ¿a qué se refería?, sin duda, estaban fuera de lugar, pero no podían resistirlo más, la curiosidad las carcomía por dentro, todo estos raros momentos, aquella palabras y frases no entendibles, debían saber ahora su significado.

Se levantaron de la mesa, seguidas de la vista de los chicos, las chicas no le tomaron importancia las miradas de los chicos sobre ella, luego les contarían lo sucedido. Caminaron hasta la puerta situada después de la sala, y la abrieron sin siquiera llamar, viendo a la oji azul sentada en su cama.

–Kai…– Las chicas llamaron a la peli negra-azulada quien giro su cabeza para verlas mejor

– ¿A qué te refieres? Explícanos todo– Le dijeron

– ¿Quieren saber todo?– Las chicas asintieron

– Pues lo sabrán si es lo que quieren…– Un silencio profundo se armo en la habitación, cerraron la puerta y esperaron que las palabras salieran de los labios de la chica – La leyenda cuenta que este pueblo…esta maldito– Dijo, las chicas se sorprendieron, pero ¿Maldito? ¿Eso era posible? Ellas nunca habían creído en esas locuras de las maldiciones, los mounstros y demás seres sobre naturales, pero ahora, la chica les decía que este pueblo estaba maldito, aun así, no lo entendían, necesitaban más información.

– Los meses de Julio, el día 5 del mismo mes, empieza el mes carmesí– Dijo

– ¿Mes carmesí?–volvieron a repetir

– Si, el mes donde el atardecer se vuelve de color carmesí– Menciono– Dicen que este fenómeno, muy hermoso, fue dado por el dios Shinku, pero dicen que…Shinku maldijo este pueblo, ya que las personas de este, no aceptaban la idea de la maravilla del paisaje natural, abusaban de ella, otras más se molestaban, o simplemente negaban que Shinku otorgo tal espectáculo, dicen que el molesto, lanzo una maldición sobre nuestro pueblo…–

– ¿Qué maldición?– Insistió saber Laura

– Durante el mes carmesí, ocurren varias muertes de varias personas en todo el transcurso de este mes –

Silencio…sorpresa en los ojos de todas, ¿es acaso a lo que se refería Natsuki?

– Y cada vez que mueren, una desaparece– Aun seguían en su estado de sorpresa, pero ¿sería verdad todo aquello?– Dicen que las muertes ocurren cuando el atardecer cae, antes de que todo comience, la noche anterior al día 5, se alza en la noche la luna roja, donde se hace un festejo en honor a Shinku–

– Pasado Mañana es 5 ¿no?– Kai asintió levemente a aquella pregunta

– El año pasado, ocurrieron cuatro meses en el transcurso de todo el mes, entre ellas, sobre salto, la de un descuartizamiento…– Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par y las palabras de Natsuki volvieron a su mente

"_fue una muerte horrible ¿no creen?...pobre niña" _resonó la voz de la peli plateada en las mentes de todas y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda

–Esa chica siempre es rara, así que no se fíen de ella, y tengan mucho cuidado, a partir de pasado mañana cuando vean que el cielo se trona rojo carmesí vuelvan lo más rápido posible, iremos al festejo mañana en la noche, donde se alzara la luna roja– Dijo, las chicas asintieron mientras abrían la puerta del cuarto, cuando fue abierta, el grupo de chicos cayó al suelo de inmediato.

Las chicas les lanzaron miradas acusadoras…

– ¿Nos estaba espiando?– Pregunto Taylor con voz de ultratumba al ver a los chicos unos arriba de otros, mientras que Midory, Akane, Aoi y Kousaka veían negando con la cabeza

– No que va…–Dijo Kishibe, pero solo recibió miradas acusadoras sobre el– Ok, las estábamos espiando– Dijo al final para poner una cara seria– ¿Todo eso es real?– Las chicas asintieron

– Váyanse a dormir– Indico Kai– Después de todo, los chicos ya lo saben ¿no?– Pregunto, mientras que los chicos solo reían nerviosos

– Ahora les explicamos– Dijo en un susurro Akari, mientras los chicos asentían y se retiraban del lugar, junto a las chicas.

Subieron y justo al terminar las escaleras entraron en una habitación donde dormían todas las chicas.

–Pues…– Las chicas explicaron la situación a los chicos– Bueno, mañana nos vamos al club– Dijo animadamente Hana, mientras los chicos solo sonreían, asentían y se marchaban del cuarto, ellas solo lanzaron un suspiro ¿Estuvo bien venir aquí?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente, el sol color miel se infiltraba a través de las cortinas blancas de la habitación, aun así el cuarto estaba oscuro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la madre de Kai, la peli-chocolate se acerco a las cortinas del cuarto y las alejo, dejando que el sol se infiltrara mas al cuarto iluminando cada rincón del cuarto

––Chicas, despierten– Dijo con su voz llena de alegría

Los ojos de todas se abrieron lentamente, mientras se intentaban cubrir con su brazo

–– Las está esperando Yukiko– Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba, las chicas se estiraron mientras lanzaron un bostezo, se vistieron y bajaron, encontrándose con los chicos y Kai en el comedor, se sentaron en silencio.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, se marcharon siendo despedidos por Kai, quien se quedaba en casa. Las chicas salieron de la casa mientras se encontraban con la oji lila apoyada en un árbol, se giro para verlos, mientras esbozo una sonrisa

–– ¡Hola!–– Saludo alegremente, mientras los chicos solo contestaban un "hola", y así se marcharon al club

–– ¿Dónde queda el club?––

––– Más adelante––– Dijo mientras se adelantaba, una vez ahí llegaron a la escuela de la otra punta

––– Atrás queda el club––– Dijo mientras caminaba felizmente hacia atrás, los chicos la siguieron, y cuando llegaron encontraron una casa de madera, donde afuera, estaban platicando animadamente tres chicas, una chica de cabellos hasta las caderas, estatura baja, de cabello color celeste, con flequillo recto cubriéndole la frente, de ojos brillantes de color café.

Otras más de estatura baja, de cabello rubio, más arriba de los hombros, flequillo a la izquierda, de ojos profundos de color verde. Otra chica de cabellos color caramelos amarrados en una coleta baja, de ojos color rosa, alto.

––– Hola chicas–––Saludo Yukiko a las tres chicas de ahí

–––Hola–––la mirada de las tres se dirigió a los chicos

––– Ellas son Sakura Shi––– señalo a la peli caramelo de ojos rosas

––– _¿Shi?––– _Preguntaron en sus mentes las chicas, ese nombre se les hacia familiar

–––Ella es Kokoro Itami––– Señalo a la rubia de ojos verdes––– Y ella es Etsuko Aishi––– Dijo señalando a la peli celeste de ojos cafés

––– Bien, ¡Empecemos el club!––– Dijo animadamente Sakura mientras sacaba un balón de fútbol y empezaron a jugar futbol

Al atardecer, las chicas y los chicos habían terminado de jugar fútbol

––– Chicos––– La voz infantil de Etsuko les llamo, los chicos se giraron para verla––– ¿Irán al festejo de la luna roja?––– Pregunto

––– Si––– Dijeron

––– ¿Entonces porque no vamos juntos?––– Pregunto Kokoro apareciendo justo al lado de Etsuko

––– Eso suena bien–––

––– ¡Entonces vamos!––– Dijo animadamente la rubia mientras corrían directo al templo Shi, donde se festejaría aquella celebración

Caminaron rápidamente mientras llegaban hasta las afueras del templo, ya había varias personas arreglando el festejo, y entre ellas, cierta peli negra-azulada de ojos azules agua.

––– ¿Kai?–––Se preguntaron al ver a la chica ahí, esta se giro y pudo observarlos, esbozo una sonrisa que fue borrada justo al instante de ver que venían acompañados de Sakura y Yukiko.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia ella

––– Tu también estas aquí–––

––– Si, solo prepárense que falta poco para que inicie––– Dijo seriamente mientras seguía arreglando

Pronto cayó el anochecer, y la luna se alzo en el manto oscuro de la noche, solo que la luna, no era de aquel color plata brillante que se veía cada noche, si no, una luna pintada de un rojo sangre iluminaba el cielo oscuro, dándole un aspecto terrorífico

––– ¿Así que esta es la luna roja?–––

–––Si––– Dijo animadamente Sakura––– ¡Oh! Ya comenzó el ritual––– Dijo mientras se dirigía al bulto de gente que estaba observando hacia el estrado del templo, los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia ahí viendo algo que les sorprendió, ahí estaba Etsuko vestida con un kimono tradicional, mientras alzaba una lámpara de luz roja

––– ¿Qué hace Etsuko ahí?––– Pregunto Suki

–––Ella es la sacerdotisa del templo Shi––– Dijo Yukiko mientras observaba

––– ¿Shi? ¿No es el apellido de Sakura?–––

––– Si, se dice que la familia Shi es dueña de más de la mitad del pueblo, y el templo les pertenece––– Dijo esta vez Kokoro

––– Ya veo–– Dijo Paz mientras observaba

Después de unos segundos Etsuko tomo varias cajas y las coloco en el suelo, varias personas se acercaron y tomaron una lámpara de un color carmesí

––– ¿Para qué es eso?––– pregunto Takumi

––– Son lámparas que se arrojan cerca del río––– Dijo Yukiko mientras tomaba una lámpara y se acercaba al rio

Los chicos se acercaron y observaron las lámparas, fue cuando vieron desde lejos a tres chicas y con ellas estaba Kai, no solo eso, si no también distinguieron a cierta peli plata de ojos grises; los chicos se acercaron a ella

––– ¿Natsuki?–––Pregunto Hana al verla, las tres chicas de ahí giraron para verlos

––– ¡Ah! Son las chicas del otro día––– Dijo la peli plata, junto a ella estaba otra peli plata de ojos grises, al parecer eran gemelas, lo único que las diferenciaba era que el flequillo de Natsuki era a la derecha y el de la otra chica era a la izquierda.

Había otra chica más, de cabellos rosas tomados en dos coletas y de ojos rojos.

––– ¿Las conoces Natsuki?–––Pregunto la chica de flequillo a la izquierda

––– ¡Si! Ellas son Hana, Suki y Yuzuki ¿y?...–––

––– Así, ellos son…––– Presentaron las tres chicas a todos

––– Ella es mi hermana Tsuki Aizawa, y ella es Ai Aihara–––Presento la peli plata

–––Mucho gusto–––Dijeron al unísono, después de decir eso, Sakura, Yukiko, Etsuko y Kokoro se acercaron

–––¡Hola Tsuki-san…Natsuki-san!–––Saludo animadamente la peli caramelo a las dos peli platas de ahí

–––Hola Shi-san, Nanami-san, Itami-san, Aishi-san–––Saludo Tsuki a las cuatro chicas que apenas habían llegado

–––Ya me voy, no tarden tanto–––Dijo Kai mientras se giraba y daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí

––– Ahora venimos–––Dijo con voz muy dulce, característico de ella, Etsuko mientras seguía a las tres amigas suyas, las peli plata solo asintieron mientras veían como se acercaban al rio y veían las lámparas irse

––– Natsuki-san–––Le hablo Yamiko, estas solo la miraron

––– ¿Aquí ocurrió una muerte?–––Pregunto la oji celeste , estas solo se miraron entre sí y asintieron levemente

–––De hecho, ocurrieron cuatro el año pasaso, dicen que todo tiene que ver con el mes carmesí, por la maldición de Shinku–––

–––Cada mes de julio, una noche antes del día 5, en la luna roja, en la noche, dice que comienza la primera muerte, y es…–––

–––Hoy–––Aquellas palabras que salieron de la boca de ambas gemelas, hicieron que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda –––La pregunta es ¿A quién le toca?–––La brisa sopo más fuerte, meciendo los cabellos de las chicas, el frío se hiso presente y el miedo se apodero de ellos, las palabras no fluían de los labios de ninguno

–––Se hace tarde es hora que se vallan–––Dijeron las mayores, las chicas reaccionaron

–––C-Claro–––Apenas la palabra salió de los labios de Spencer, para luego marcharse junto a los demás de vuela a la casa de caoba.

Llegaron mientras que el viento seguía soplando por los lares de ahí, se podía sentir el frío acompañad del miedo, esa noche, mientras que la luna roja seguía en el manto oscuro, dando todavía un aspecto más terrorífico; llamaron a la puerta, esperando que se abriera lo más pronto posible

"_Cada mes de julio, una noche antes del día 5, en la luna roja, en la noche, dice que comienza la primera muerte, y es…hoy"_

Aquellas palabras seguían en su mente, sin poderlas sacarlas de su cabeza, seguían vagando, molestándolos a cada momento, y cada vez que aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, un escalofrío les recorría su espalda. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kai en su pijama

–––Hasta que al fin, saben muy bien que no deben quedarse hasta tarde, menos en este mes––Dijo la oji azul

–––Lo sabemos–––Dijeron

–––Ya se los contaron ¿No?–––Pregunto la peli negra-azulada, sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta, los chicos solo asintieron con su cabeza–––Pasen–––Dijo, los chicos entraron, la chica dijo un "Buenas noches" y se retiro del lugar, los chicos solo subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto cansados, cerraron los ojos, esperando el amanecer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron directo al club, hicieron la misma rutina de siempre, vestirse, desayunar, y hacer lo mismo de todas las mañanas.

Salieron de la casa, viendo que Yukiko los estaba esperando apoyada en el mismo árbol

–––¡Hola!–––Saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las chicas solo atinaron devolverle la sonrisa, mientras emprendían el camino detrás de ella. El club paso igual, aburridamente aburrido, después de jugar un poco fútbol, decidieron jugar a juegos de mesas, sin saberlo, el tiempo del club se había acabado

–––¡Los esperamos mañana!–––Dijo Sakura con su típico tono de voz, viendo como los chicos y chicas solo hacían un gesto con la mano.

Caminaron un poco cuando extrañamente se toparon con un chico alto de cabellos castaños oscuros, y de ojos de un color rojo sangre, apoyado en un enorme pino, pudieron diferenciar que tenia cuando mucho unos 23 años, y que era un oficial, ya que tenia puesto el típico uniforme azul marino, y hubo algo que les llamo la atención, unos ojos rojos sangre, parecía haberlos vistos antes, y de inmediato los ojos de la chica al parecer de nombre Ai regreso a su mente, ¿Serian hermanos? No tenían mucho parecido, solo esos ojos rojo sangre

–––¿Amigos y amigas de Kai?–––Pregunto, las chicas contestaron arrastrando las palabras un "si"–––Ustedes asistieron a la luna roja o ¿Me equivoco?–––Pregunto

–––Si, si asistimos–––

–––Necesito hablar con ustedes, bueno solo con las chicas–––Dijo mientras caminaba más delante, eso las dejo congeladas, en cambio los chicos solo no entendían absolutamente nada de nada, salieron de su trance, tragaron en seco y siguieron a aquel extraño chico ¿Para qué les quería un chico oficial? Al parecer conocía a Kai, aun así, eso no les relajaba.

Llegaron un poco más adelante, el chico castaño se detuvo cerca de un árbol, y se giro para ver a las chicas

–––¿Quién es usted?––– Pregunto Yami al chico quien seguía callado viéndolas con sus potentes ojos rojos

–––Mi nombre es Ren Aihara–––Dijo

–––_¿Aihara? ¿No es el apellido de Ai, la chica de ayer?–––_Se preguntaron todas en sus mentes, al recordar a la chica de cabellos rosas, y de ojos rojos, de nombre Ai Aihara–––_¿Es acaso su hermano?–––_Se volvieron a preguntar en sus mentes

–––¿Para qué nos quiere ver?–––Pregunto Akemi

–––Anoche, en la luna roja, asistieron las gemelas Aizawa–––Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar el apellido de Tsuki y Natsuki –––¿Las conocen?–––Insistió el castaño, mostrando una fotografía donde las dos aparecían

–––S-Si–––Apenas pudieron contestar a aquella pregunta ¿Para qué quería saber eso? Cada vez los nervios las carcomían por dentro y deseaban que la palabras del chico castaño salieran al aire de una vez por todas

–––Ellas están…muertas–––Dijo el oji rojo, aquellas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en sus mentes como un eco en una cueva oscura ¿M-muertas? No se lo podían creer, anoche las vieron de maravilla, y ahora ellas ya no estaban en este mundo–––El cuerpo de Tsuki fue calcinado en cambio el de Natsuki se encontraba con una daga–– Aquellas palabras fueron las que hicieron que el miedo creciera y en su pecho sintieran una presión

–––E-Eso no explica para que nos quiere ver–––Dijo Takara tratando de calmar la tensión que se sentía en la atmosfera del lugar

–––Me tengo que ir–––Fue las únicas palabras que pronuncio el peli castaño, mientras se giraba y se marchaba de ahí dejando a unas confundidas chicas

–––¿Para qué nos quería?–––Fue la pregunta que se formularon en ese momento, la confusión era lo único que albergaba su mente, todo esto, era tan raro, tal vez jamás debió ser el lugar indicado para pasar unas vacaciones.

Se regresaron hacia los chicos quienes estaban reunidos platicando de varias cosas

–––¿Qué hacen?–––La voz de Laura resonó, los chicos se giraron para verla mejor

–––Ya regresaron, ¿no las arrestaron?–––pregunto con burla Kariya a las chicas

–––Sera mejor que te calles–––Dijo Akari con voz de ultra tumba, asustando a los chicos quienes solo silbaron nerviosos

–––Por cierto, tienen que comprar la comida–––Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Taylor a los chicos quienes solo bufaron

–––¿¡Por qué nosotros?!–––Dijo Takumi llorando a cascaditas acompañado de Hidetoshi

–––Solo vallan y regresen antes del atardecer–––Dijo Paz a los chicos quienes solo volvieron a bufar y se dirigieron a una tienda a comprar la comida, las chicas solo los observaron irse mientras negaban con la cabeza, de verdad, nunca cambiarían, pero mejor dejaban eso, y seguían con su camino, después de todo, con las historias que les habían contado del atardecer carmesí, les daba miedo, mejor seguir con su camino.

Caminaron mientras hablaban, y algunas veces lanzaban miradas al cielo, ya que si veían que el cielo se tornaba de un color rojo, tendrían que irse lo más rápido, cuando llegaron al camino cerca del pequeño bosque apartado de la carretera, se encontraron con Kai

–––¡Kai-san!–––Llamaron a la oji azul quien se giro para verlas mejor

–––Chicas…––––Dijo viéndolas, pero al notar la ausencia de los chicos decidió preguntar–––¿Y los chicos?–––Pregunto

–––Fueron a comprar–––Le contesto Suki a la chica

–––Solo espero que no se tarden–––Susurro, para luego verlas detenidamente–––Ren les hablo ¿no?–––Aquello tomo por sorpresa a las chicas, ¿Cómo sabía que Ren, un chico que formaba parte de la policía, les había hablado? Es más ni siquiera sabían para que les había hablado, solo les menciono que las gemelas fotógrafas están muertas, ¿Ellas que tenían que ver en eso?

–––¿N-Nos espiaste?–––Pregunto Hana tratando de darle coherencia al asunto, la oji azul formo una sonrisa

–––De mí, no hay razón que tengan pánico, así que si les espié–––Bien, aquellas palabras no le daban sentido, de hecho hacían que todavía se confundieran más

–––Creo que saben que ayer en la noche de Luna Roja, fallecieron las gemelas Aizawa…Tsuki y Natsuki ¿Verdad?–––Un acierto en el blanco, ¿Cómo lo supo? La respuesta era muy difícil de hallar

–––Si, ¿pero que tenemos que ver nosotras en eso?–––Pregunto Yamiko

–––Ayer cuando las vieron, justo después, sus amigas les fueron a ver, Ai, la de ojos rojos, se había marchado, pero dicen que las gemelas estaban con Sakura y Yukiko––– Eso no les explicaba nada–––Es posible que su muerte esté relacionada con las dos chicas…–––¿Relacionada? ¿A qué se refería? Cada vez menos entendían la situación, pero si lo veían de un modo distinto, ¿Acaso a eso refería? –––Es decir, que Yukiko y Sakura sean las causantes de la muerte de las gemelas–––Dijo, sabiendo a la perfección que con sus otras palabras no habían entendido nada.

–––Aun así, ¿Qué tenemos que ver?–––Exijo Laura, con el miedo en su espalda

–––A eso voy, si no se han fijado, tengo el presentimiento que habrá más muertes que los años anteriores debido a su llegada–––Dijo–––Su llegada, al parecer, ha hecho que los responsables de todo esto, saben que no es seguro, serán descubiertos en cualquier instante, ya que ustedes son especiales y les descubrirán, son especiales, porque son las únicas que son capases de detenerlos –––No lo entendían, ¿Especiales? Mas y mas palabras sin sentido, hacían que de verdad se enredaran en todo el asunto

–––Si son especiales, ustedes resolverían la maldición de este lugar, la quitarían, porque maldición o no, debe ser un humano, hay alguien que mata en honor de nuestro dios, haciendo que la maldición se cumpla, eso es lo más lógico, siempre he intentado que había detrás de la maldición, con sus poderes, tal vez lo podamos cumplir–––

–––No lo entendemos, Nada tiene sentido alguno–––Dijo Akari, eso es lo más seguro

–––Tal vez no lo entiendan, pero más adelante lo entenderán, solo sé que esas dos, tienen algo que ver con todo esto–––

–––¿Algo que ver? Es decir…¿que ellas son asesinas?–––pregunto con miedo en su voz Akemi

–––Si, Yukiko, antes vivía en otro pueblo, se dice que a veces se le veía con un machete, un día en su escuela rompió todos los vidrios de ella, y encerró en un aula a tres amigos suyos, se dice que tenia problemas mentales, por lo cual visito varias veces un psicólogo, cuando ella vino, sus padres la mandaban con el psicólogo de aquí numerosas veces, y en todo lo que ella hablaba, mencionaba a nuestro dios, Shinku, solo cuídense de ella–––Dijo mientras se giraba y se iba de ahí, no lo entendían, no sabían, pero el miedo les vencía, lo más seguro era protegerse de esa chica, era lo único que entendían

* * *

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara__  
__Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo_

_Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa_  
_Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari_  
_Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni_  
_Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o_  
_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_  
_Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii_

_Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa_  
_Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta_

_Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka_  
_Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane_

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_  
_Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae_

* * *

_Ok este me ha quedado muy horrible, lo sé, pero espero que les guste QwQ, de hecho e superado mi record, 3775 palabras :D bueno creo que hoy no hay preguntas, porque no se me ocurren nada :b así que me despido, bye bye cuídense y besos_

_Reviews? QwQ_


	5. Cap4: Mentiras

Ehem…Bueno dirán "¡¿Qué hay con el de la caja musical?!" pues porque el maldito archivo no aparece por ningún lado, eso me da a entender, que si escribo tiene que estar completado el trabajo, o si no me pasara igual, bueno sin más a leer!

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (Shoumen daare?)__  
__Kurayami ni tsume o tatete (yoru o hikisaita)_

Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho o tsutai ochiru  
Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai

Hitori-zutsu kesarete yuku (Aoi honoo)  
Kurayami no sono mukou ni (asa wa mou konai)

Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de  
Saa dareka o koko e izanai nasai

Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou nai

Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsurete tte ageru  
Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Atomodori wa mou dekinai

Oni-san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigete mo tsukamaete ageru  
Higurashi ga naku kemonomichi kara  
Kikoete ita koe wa mou na

**Cap4: Mentiras**

—¿Y crees que sea verdad Kai? Todo eso de Yukiko—Pregunto Spencer, mientras los chicos jugaban en una computadora y ellas hacían la comida

—Sí, puede parecer dulce y tierna pero solo es un disfraz—menciono la chica de ojos azules, mientras las demás seguían pensando en aquellas palabras, esto cada vez daba más miedo

—Miren por la ventana, el atardecer es de color rojo carmesí—Dijo Akemi mientras miraba por la ventana situada en la cocina y así era, el cielo estaba pintado de un tono rojo carmesí, mientras el sol, era de un color naranja fuerte tirando para un color rojo, las demás admiraron aquel cielo, era normal ver el cielo, pintado de tonalidades naranjas claros, pero este cielo, era solo de un color carmesí como la misma sangre

—¿Y qué hay de Sakura?—pregunto Akari mientras seguía mirando el cielo por aquella ventana

—Dijiste que ella también era probable que estuviera involucrada en todo esto—le dio la razón Taylor

—De ella solo puedo decirles que su familia es la dueña de más de la mitad del pueblo, y que en esa mitad, el templo Shi es de su propiedad, aun así, ella también oculta algo, dicen que la familia Shi está alrededor de todo eso, corren rumores de que ellos son los asesinos o los que deciden a quien matar, puesto que dicen que en ese templo, es la única manera de contactar con el dios Shinku, más nada está seguro, pero es lo más probable—Dijo contándolo todo

—¿Y Etsuko y Kokoro?—esta vez pregunto Hana

—De Etsuko solo sé que conoce desde pequeña a Kokoro y ha sido su mejor amiga, en cambio de Kokoro, ella tenía un hermano, Hotaru Otari, desapareció de aquí justo en el mes carmesí, tal vez sea parte de la maldición—

—¿No tiene padres?—pregunto Yami

—No, murieron al caer a un barranco mientras estaban viendo a través de un mirador, de hecho sus padres estaban en contra del mes carmesí, también se que se dice que ella esta maldita, ya que toda su familia ha muerto, y también su otro mejor amiga—

Las chicas se sorprendieron por tal cosa, pero lo disimularon

—Bueno vamos a comer—Dijo la peli negra azulada mientras llevaba dos platos al comedor, las chicas asintieron mientras tomaban cada una dos platos y los llevaban a la mesa

Una vez que comieron, las chicas se marcharon a su habitación

—¿Creen que sea cierto?...lo de Yukiko y Sakura—dijo y pregunto Suki

Yuzuki lanzo un suspiro mientras que Takara contestaba

—No estamos seguras de tal cosa, pero es cierto que ambas chicas son muy raras—menciono la peli verde

En lo que las chicas hablaban, Yuzuki se acerco a la ventana, pero algo le llamo la atención, una sombra entre los árboles, solo se podía notar un par de ojos que no mostraban sentimientos, sin brillo, solo una pupila opaca se notaba de unos ojos opacos de color lila, aquella sombra despareció al instante, se extraño sobre todo, porque era tarde, Kai les había dio que cuando cae la tarde, y se vuelve rojo en el mes carmesí nadie salía a las calles, pero decidió mejor no tomar importancia.

A la mañana siguiente asistieron al club, aunque notaban un poco más rara de lo normal a Yukiko, al acabarse el club, las chicas se fueron mientras los chicos se habían adelantado, mientras que estas caminaban por el camino desolado junto a Yukiko.

Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que Yukiko se detuvo, mientras su rostro se tornaba sombrío.

—¿Qué pasa Yukiko-san?—pregunto Hana a la chica que seguía de pie, inmóvil

—¿De qué estaban hablando ayer, cuando aquel chico oficial de ojos rojos vino por ustedes?— Hablo de forma fría, seca, sin sentimiento alguno, como si su voz normal, infantil y dulce, como una pequeña niña había desaparecido y se había tornado una voz más grave, más seca, más fría. Aquello les sorprendió, abrieron sus ojos de par en par, ¿Cómo sabia que ayer vino un oficial? Hasta lo describió tal y como era, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ella no estaba ahí, a menos que las estuviera espiando, pero…ella no estaba ahí, y lo sabían, sabrían de inmediato que alguien les espiaba…entonces?

—¿D-De que hablas Yukiko?—Aquellos les daba miedo, ¿cómo sabia todo eso? Y su voz, ya no era la misma, trataron de ocultar la verdad, después de todo, justamente hablaban de ellas

—En la tarde, un chico de ojos rojos vino a hablar con ustedes y luego apareció Kai y también hablo con ustedes ¿Qué estaban hablando de mi y de Sakura?—siguió con aquel tono de voz, insistió en saber una respuesta, mientras seguía de espaldas, ya lo sabía todo, ahora, también sabía que habían hablado de ellas

—N-No hablábamos de ustedes, es algo sin i-importancia—Se estaban poniendo nerviosas ante tal presión

—Mentirosas—se giro lentamente mientras dejaba ver unos ojos diferentes, opacos , sin brillo, con solo una pupila negra opaca, siguió con su voz tétrica

—¿C-como lo sabes?—

—No han respondido—

—N-No hablábamos de ustedes—Le trato de convencer Yamiko a la albina

—¡Mentiras!—desespero mientras gritaba, dándole un aspecto todavía más terrorífico, se giro—Nos vemos mañana—Dijo la albina esta vez con su tono de voz normal, dulce, agudo e infantil, mientras se iba, ellas….estaba ahí tratando de procesar todo lo sucedido, ¿C-Como lo sabía todo? Además su cambio de voz, y aquellos ojos siniestros, todo era tan raro y tenebroso, Sin embargo Yuzuki los había reconocido, los mismo que ayer vio a través de la ventana, cuando el cielo era rojo carmesí, alzaron su vista y decidieron irse

Entraron a la casa, mientras veían a Kai observando con satisfacción como los chicos hacían…¿Lagartijas?

—Moriremos—pronunciaron mientras seguían con el ejercicio mientras lloraban a cascadas, una gota resbalo por la sien de las chicas

—Eh…¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntaron

—Me dijeron que no les ganaba en lagartijas, ya las termine y comencé igual que ellos, y todavía les faltan treinta para 100—Otra gota más resbalo por la sien de ellas

—Kai-chan tenemos que contarte algo—la nombrada obtuvo una mirada seria mientras asentía, y los chicos paraban y miraban atentos, la oji azul los vio y luego giro su cabeza a ver a las chicas para señalar a los chicos

—Ellos pueden venir con nosotras, si es que quieren—dijo Paz mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras

Una vez en el cuarto de las chicas, estas le contaron todo, mientras los chicos miraban y escuchaban atentos

—¿Crees que sea normal?—pregunto Laura a Kai, mientras negaba

—Ahora que ustedes saben todo, esas dos, querrán que ustedes callen y oculten todo, si es que todo es verdad, quería saber de que hablábamos de ellas, si era información relacionada con todo el mes carmesí, es malo para ellas, serian descubiertas, aunque todavía no sabemos si es verdad, pero con lo que dicen ustedes de ellas, es más seguro que sea real—Dijo

—¿Y entonces?—

—Serian como sus próximas víctimas—un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda

—Lo más seguro es que llamemos a la policía, y le contemos a Ren, después de todo, es el único en quien confiar, es hermano de mi amiga Ai—

—¿Crees que nos crean?...digo, es algo raro ver a dos chicas asesinas, mientras ocultan todo detrás de una maldición—

—Es más lógico que una maldición—dijo—Con sus formas de actuar, es muy lógico que ella sean las que están detrás de todo esto, prácticamente unas asesinas—

—Haber, haber si entendimos, ¿Sakura y Yukiko tiene que ver con la maldición y las muertes—Dijo Aoyama, las chicas asintieron cuando unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron, Kai se levanto mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, y apareció su madre con una bandeja de tazas con té, Kai las conto, eran 13 chicos, eran 12 chicas, mas ella, en total 26, conto cada taza…¿27?

—Madre, ¿Por qué hay una de más?—

—Oh es cierto, una es para Yukiko-san—Aquellas palabras le extrañaron a todos

—¿Yukiko-san?—pregunto Yuichi

—Sí, ella vino a verlas, le dije que estaban en el cuarto que quedaba tan solo subir las escaleras—Dijo mientras veía a su alrededor, más confusión, la peli chocolate inspecciono con su mirada el cuarto, pero no pudo notar a la albina—Oh…¿Ya se fue?—

—¿S-Segura que la vio, Aizawa-san?—preguntaron con cierto temor a la mujer

—Claro que sí, subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto—Aquello hiso que los ojos de todos se abrieran como platos, es decir que ella…los escucho

De hecho sintieron que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta pero pensaron que era su imaginación, pero ahora veía que no…Les había escuchado, y eso era muy malo…

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara__  
__Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo_

_Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa_  
_Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari_  
_Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni_  
_Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o_  
_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_  
_Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii_

_Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa_  
_Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta_

_Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka_  
_Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane_

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_  
_Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae…_

Chan… Chan…. Chaaan, este es el cap de hoy! Ahora las preguntas

¿Por qué reaccionó así Yukiko?

¿De verdad Yukiko entro a la casa? ¿Es verdad lo que dice la madre de Kai?

¿Si les ha escuchado, que pasara ahora?

Ahora el adelanto

**Adelanto del cap5**

—Yukiko-san les espera—

—Creo que nos quedaremos aquí—

…

—Les trajimos un Obento!—

—¿Con quién fueron al restaurant?–

Sin mas sayooo!


End file.
